


草莓也具有殺傷力

by Akangaroo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akangaroo/pseuds/Akangaroo
Summary: ABO設定：Idol不會公開自己的第二性別+信息素B沒有信息素,沒有發情期亦聞不到別人的信息素





	草莓也具有殺傷力

眾所周知,BTS comeback了

因此你的好親故游雅妍在周末硬要拖着你陪她去看她男朋友的打歌現場。可你對這防彈並不感冒,你拿起手機打算尋找一些能委婉拒絕她而又不會被打的理由時,看到了一個好消息。有了！

"你要去你家寶貝LEO周末搞的簽名會？所以你不能陪我一起看防彈咯？"

"嗯嗯嗯,是的。雖然很可惜,但在簽名會跟打歌結束後我請你食飯吧。"

"哼,還算你有良心。這次就先饒過你吧。"

掛了電話後,你大口地吸了兩口涼氣。

"總算活下來了..."

/

說起LEO,你算是他的老粉絲了。看着他從默默無名的新人歌手走到成為大勢人氣solo巨咖,同時亦見證著他的成長。他每次回歸舉辦的粉絲見面會及簽名會你都幾乎沒有落下。

由於長時間在他面前刷人臉,他對你還是有些印象的,這次也不例外。

"你也來喇。"

"嗯。"

你看着他前陣子因為回歸而染了的粉髮,心中突然很好奇他信息素的味道,於是你把剛寫完的問題卡遞給他,沒多久便收到他寫的回應

"是草莓味喔。"

你再次看了看他的髮色,像是得到了糖果的小孩般笑道

"和哥哥的髮色很般配呢！很可愛。"

草莓味的話準是個O沒錯了。幾天後的你回想起這句話時,恨不得一巴掌拍死自己,質問自己當初為何會有如此愚蠢的想法。

/

就在簽名會即將完結時,你身體逐漸傳來一陣陣燥熱。

媽的！你竟然把發情期快到這碼事給忘了！

迫於身上沒有攜帶隨身抑壓劑的你只能選擇提早離場,並在眾人的目光洗禮下離開了簽名會。

基於事情的嚴重性,你立即打電話游雅妍求助

"我就說你這麼大的人,居然把發情期忘了！你怎麼不把..."

"現在不是嘮叨的時候！"

"行了,我給你買完抑壓劑就趕過來,你自己趕緊找個地方躲起來。"

隨後你躲進了簽名會樓下停車場旁邊洗手間的殘廁裏。

你感覺身體的體溫在不斷上升,下身亦不停在分泌有助情事的液體。你彷彿已經忍耐到極限,腦海被一種齷齪的想法充斥着,不知不覺中洗手間已被一股濃郁的牛奶味所覆蓋。

/

忽然,廁所的門被打開了。你以為是游雅妍趕到過來喜出望外時,卻發現來人是LEO,笑容肉眼可見般凝固。

"怎麼是你。"你一個O又幫不了我什麼。

"剛才經過閒到一陣牛奶味不曉得是哪個O發情了,原來這就是你提前離開的原因..."

突如其來一陣極具侵略性的草莓味充斥住你的嗅覺,令你瞬間腿軟,直勾勾地倒在他身上。

"草莓味的竟然是A.."

"你一直以為我是O嗎？恐怕令你失望了,我是Alpha,草莓也具有殺傷力喲。"

在你恐怕會在這裏就此失身的時候,他咬向了你頸部腫脹的腺體。

'呼~幸好只是暫時標記。'

當你還在慶幸自己沒有被完全標記,下一秒他卻抱起你,冷不丁地說了句

"我的車就停在附近,等回到我家再把未做完的事做了吧。"

'靠！'

**Author's Note:**

> 本來淨係寫一章,點知可以寫多幾章...


End file.
